Talk:Rose's Diary (real)
Confirmation on Info :"There is also a second diary, which is found in the Perfect World quest. It is on the shelf above Rose's bed." Is that actually true? It is the first I have heard about it. Can anyone confirm it? ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm I am working my way through a save file I will take alook and see what I can find for you BTHR Zero X 21:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I am here just to leave a confirmation there is indeed a second journal that belongs to Rose inside the perfect dream quest. Halo2master3 :OK then, what does it say and is it any different to the first one. Different title? If so, a new article will need to be made about it. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 06:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) its still called roses diary, and it talks about their parent going out to buy stuff and her and little sparrow going to have so much fun. Halo2master3 :Looks like a totally different one then. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Article Renaming Since we have now confirmed that there is a second diary, what should we rename this to? Rose's Diary 1? and make the second number 2? We will need to make this into a disambig page and get as much information and description as we can from the other one. Can someone do that? ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I would, but I think we need to find the actually text of the second book first. Instead of "Rose's Diary 1" and "Rose's Diary 2", how about "Rose's Diary (real)" and "Rose's Diary (dream)". --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:31, November 9, 2009 (UTC) so you want me to gather the text from the book and post it onto here? Halo2master3 :If you can. try copying it down onto paper word for word if you are able to. It will be really appreciated. Also, Rose's Diary (dream) and Rose's Diary (real) is a good idea. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 06:35, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Today is going to be another brilliant day. I just know it. Mom and Dad have gone to town to buy us lots of food and toys because they love us so much. So it's just me and little Sparrow. We're going to have so much fun! I'm so lucky to have the best little brother in the world. I know we'll always be together and nothing bad will ever, ever happen to us while we stay here. theres the next from the dream diary above Halo2master3 :Thanks. I have now moved the article and created a new one for the second book. I just need base value and star rating if you can get them too? They are: Rose's Diary (real) and Rose's Diary (dream) ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 17:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I could do that, I'll do it later tonight Halo2master3 With all due respect I would like to ask permission to rewrite the location section of this page to reverse the order of finding this book. I always found it first as a child and considered it a moral test of your honesty and respect for your sister's privacy. It was a surprise to me the first time my dog pointed out the dig spot and I ended up with the book anyway. With respect to previous authors who may object to my intrusion on pages that have been entered long ago and really don't need changes, I will wait to see if anyone is following this page and responds to my request.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well I changed it. I hope the grammar and punctuation are correct. Garry Damrau(talk) 13:08, January 28, 2012 (UTC)